Michael Posle
Personality Posle is always a well-relaxed, and laid back guy. He most of the time thinks out things before doing an action very much. However he is not lazy. He helps people out in battles all the time, unless there's something stopping him. He works out his electricity and has a dream of beating Zander, and whoever caused the explosion. Motivation His motivation is based off of his father, when he was 7 he had always dreamed of being exactly like his dad was. Smart, talented, and motivated. Where the motivation comes from Posle has this unique ability to never give up no matter what. He keeps fighting till the absolute end. He doesn't stop until his body just gives up. Even when he knows he'll lose, his motivation will keep him running. Kind of like a stubborn person. But where the motivation comes from, it's passed on from his father. Most of the time Posle was with his father, talking and bonding together. That's why 2 weeks before the explosion he disappeared, Posle was devastated. While Posle and his father were bonding, Posle started to get his dad's personality, and then when he was gone the bonding stopped. He also gets the motivation because he needs revenge and needs to avenge her mother also. Well, this was kind of expected because Posle's the one to hold a grudge over a long time, but not over something small like stealing a little thing or something. Someone killed his MOTHER, that's a grudge he's gonna hold for a long time. Abilities '''Electrokinesis - '''This is a crucial ability for Posle. He uses this abilities to fight enemies, and has a vareity of moves he can use with this. Electric Form - He can only go into this form when his feelings intensify. There are 5 Power ups to this. The first one he can barely, but his electricity goes down fast. When he's in this first form he can defeat any enemy possible except for people on Knight 'level' or Zander 'level'. The next 4 Power ups haven't been discovered. Lightning Strike - Really, all Posle really does is Lightning Strike. It's his main ability. He charges up a ball of Lightning and condenses it together so it doesn't become unstable and runs at the enemy with the ball of Lighting charged back with his right arm holding it back then. Then Posle runs besides the enemy and hits the enemy with the ball of Lightning. If you are thinking you can throw it, you can't. Even if Posle wanted to throw it, the Lightning inside the ball would become unstable and just vanish into thin air, because it doesn't have an electrical current running through it. "You're dead." - Posle charges at an enemy, (this next part is only true for conduits and DUP) and slices them as he runs beside them. Then Posle walks away with his hand covered in blood. Electric Touch - Posle a whole lot of electricity into his right index finger and touches an enemy. When he touches them, it takes a little bit because of the electricity going and wrapping around the enemy, then BAM! Electrocuted. '''Neon - '''Posle doesn't know how to use Neon yet, but you know he has neon when a pink aura is surrounding him at all times. '''Enhanced Sight - '''His sight is very enhanced. This is a rare thing that happened for Posle. His Sight is almost twice as good as a person with 20/20 vision and can see something almost clearly 3 miles away. History Don't really feel like doing right now so uh yeah. I'll add something to this later, and maybe a picture --> Category:Characters Category:Electrokinesis Category:Created by The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I Category:Anti Hero Category:Male